Noise-induced hearing loss remains one of the most common industrial diseases in U.S. The monetary cost of occupational hearing loss is staggering; for example, the cost to the military for compensation for hearing loss as a primary disability only is currently over $630 million per year. The non-monetary costs, in terms of social and physical disability and general quality of life, cannot be easily quantified. This proposal describes an innovative methodology that has the potential to eradicate noise-induced hearing loss from the workplace. The doseBusters USA approach to hearing loss prevention involves the continuous monitoring of personal protected noise exposure; this metric has previously been unavailable to the hearing conservationist, and it is the only quantity that is directly related to the potential of noise-induced hearing loss. Phase 1 of this project involved integrating communication capabilities into the doseBusters hardware. Phase 2 of the project expands on that concept by integrating a talk-through circuit into the dosimeter, and also strives to enhance user-acceptance with the novel integration of the hardware into a 'smart' safety cap. The safety-cap mounted personal exposure measurement system is an elegant solution to two distinct requirements: protected exposure monitoring and enhanced communication at the workplace. Since each worker downloads his noise exposure data on a daily basis, a large amount of data is generated across a typical industrial facility. Phase 2 will also include the development of a web- based database management system that will allow the system to be seamlessly integrated into the workplace without a burden on management. Finally, a six-month field trial of the new safety cap-mounted communication-capable hardware will be performed at an aluminum smelter. All field study personal exposure data will be managed by the web- based system developed in Phase 2. Despite the best efforts of US industry, workers continue to lose their hearing; the current state-of-the-art in occupational hearing conservation is based on a failed paradigm that includes monitoring and recording data that has no correlation with the potential for noise-induced hearing loss (NIHL). The doseBusters USA methodology involves quantifying the risk for NIHL on a daily basis by measuring actual protected noise exposure. The evolution of this technology, including the addition of communication capabilities, the development of an integrated 'smart' safety cap, and the development of an elegant data management system, will enhance user- and management-acceptance. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]